


Out of the Past

by ladylibris



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark and Scary Night, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibris/pseuds/ladylibris
Summary: A year after their first dinner at Alice's restaurant, Tora and Poppy return to finish their meal. Later that evening, some of Tora's past catches up with them.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 49
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this work are the IP of the brilliant Lilydusk and follow her fanfic guidelines. All of the characters belong solely to Lilydusk and were merely the inspiration for this nugget - specifically The Secret Garden #77, which can be found on Lilydusk's Patreon.
> 
> **This is my first work of fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**

The late summer evening had a chill of autumn in the air. Poppy had a sense of déjà vu, except this time, it was Tora who was waiting for her outside of Alice’s restaurant instead of her waiting for him. She tried to sneak up to him on cat feet, without making a sound, to see if she could walk up behind him and surprise him the way he did her all those months ago. Naturally, he heard her when she was still half a block away, swiveling his head in her direction with the usual stern and unreadable expression on his face. 

“Did you sniff the flowers, too?” Poppy asked with a smile, pulling her burgundy cardigan a little tighter around her body. Tora turned to face her and quirked the corner of his mouth up. “Yeah… and they still smell like jackfruit.” 

“Oh, hilarious,” Poppy said, standing in front of Tora and tilting her head back to glare up at him. 

“Ya know, you coulda just told me you thought that my jacket smelled nice. I woulda enjoyed that.”

“There was absolutely no way I was going to tell you that when we’d just met. But now…” Poppy stood on her tiptoes and buried her nose into his collarbone, “Now I can tell you how nice you smell.”

Tora smiled and wrapped his arms around Poppy for a quick hug. “Yep, I enjoyed hearing that,” he said, kissing the top of her head. “We’d better head inside or Alice is gonna be out here yelling at us for keepin’ her waiting.” 

Holding the door open for Poppy, Tora ducked his head and followed her inside where Alice was waiting, tapping one slippered foot on her spotless floor. Wrapped in a fluffy coat, her nails fire engine red and with a vape pen drooping out of the corner of her mouth, Alice was just as Poppy remembered her. 

“Ya think I’ve got all night to wait here for you to finally introduce me to ya girl? I have a poker game in an hour that I can’t miss, ya know, and I’ve already been waitin’ a year for you to introduce us. Ya think I’m gonna live forever, doncha?” Alice peered over her glasses at Poppy, then poked Tora in the arm with one well-manicured finger, “I have your usual meal ready upstairs for ya, with green tea for you and some sake for your girl...well? Gonna introduce me or stand there all damned night? What’s your little lamb’s name?”

“Her name’s Bobby. Bobby, this is granny Alice,” Tora said, “And Alice, she’s no lamb. She’s a mean little hamster with a wicked left hook.” Poppy smiled at the elderly lady, understanding that Tora’s use of her nickname instead of her real name was his way of being protective of her - even to someone he’d known for years.

“Nice to officially meet ya. I’m glad ya listened to what I told ya last time you were here. At least someone in this damned town finally decided to listen for a change. Go eat your food, it’s getting cold. If ya want more alcohol, just yell. I’ll be on my phone with my bookie.” Alice winked at them through the thick lenses of her glasses, nodded, and headed back behind the bar.

Tora and Poppy made their way upstairs - with Poppy leading the way this time - and enjoyed the lovely meal that Alice had prepared for them. Any temptation to linger over dessert was nipped in the bud when Alice started banging on the ceiling and yelling about not wanting to be late for her weekly poker game. After being shooed out into the street with Alice banging the door closed behind them, they decided to enjoy the cool quiet of the evening with a walk down to one of the nearby parks.

They had stopped about three streets away from Alice’s restaurant so that Tora could button up Poppy’s cardigan to protect her from the night air when Tora sensed movement up ahead. Taking Poppy by the hand, he was shifting her behind him when a voice rumbled out from a dark side street just ahead.

“Oi, look who it is! Big Bro Tora, the Tiger of Ares Street. Fancy seein’ you here. Oh, and you have someone with ya? Why doncha pull her into the light so we can take a look?”

“Why don’t you come out into the light so I can see ya instead?” Tora growled, blocking Poppy from view. “Don’t be shy, come on out and introduce yourself.”

A gaunt man moved out into the street, his dark dreads held back by a headscarf. “It’s me, Yadori. Your biggest fan...well...I was until ya made sure I had my jaw wired shut for six months. Is this the woman I offered to help ya with?” Yadori shifted closer, keeping to Tora’s left side and trying to get a good look at Poppy. “Funny that word on the street still says ya ain’t into women. Makes me wonder what ya hiding, or maybe...who?”

Poppy peeked around Tora’s side to glare at Yadori. “I don’t think that’s any of your business, now is it?” she huffed, filled with liquid courage and annoyed that this odd man was blocking their way. Tora wheeled around and met her eyes with a quick shake of his head. Poppy glared blearily back, unable to read the rising tension in the air. “What?”

Yadori rubbed his goatee and grinned. “Oh, she’s cute. Ya know, my offer still stands. I’ll take her off ya hands for ya. In fact, I think you owe me for the pain you caused me. Me and Joo here,” he gestured at another man who stepped out from the side street to join him, “we don’t have any plans for the evenin’ and your girl could fill up a few hours for us nicely.”

Tora cupped Poppy’s face in his large hands to get her to focus. “I need ya to run back to Alice’s. Stay there until I come to get you,” he whispered. Poppy opened her mouth to question him, but he stopped her. “No questions. Go. As fast as you can, now.” He nudged her in the right direction, then turned back to face Yadori and Joo.

“So what is this? Are ya fuckin’ obsessed with me or somethin’? Don’t worry about the girl, she’s nobody. Just some trick I picked up earlier. Ya gotta beef with me? Fine. We can take care of it right now. I won’t need a pool cue this time.” Tora stood with his legs braced apart and his hands loose at his sides, ready. 

“Eh, I know you could take two of us easy, but what about three?” Yadori smirked, gesturing to someone behind Tora. Someone who jumped out of a dark corner to grab Poppy as she ran by.


	2. Chapter 2

Poppy gasped in surprise as a man stepped out of the shadows to grab her from behind and lift her off of her feet. Tora yelled in warning, but it was too late. All of the alcohol in her bloodstream was dissipated immediately by the adrenaline coursing through her veins, and this enabled her to focus on what Tora had been training her to do these last several months: to not panic, and to concentrate on hurting any attacker enough so that they’d let her go and she could make an escape. 

Using the momentum her attacker provided, she arched her back against his chest and scraped the three-inch heels of her strappy sandals down the inside of his calves with as much force as she could muster. When he growled in pain and dropped her, she made eye contact with Tora, who was trying to divide his concentration between the two men approaching him, each with knives, and Poppy. “Don’t worry! I’ve got this!” she said, plastering a smile on her face. 

“Dammit Bobby, get out of here! Get your ass to Alice’s!” Tora bellowed, facing off against Joo and knocking the switchblade from his hand so that it clattered on the pavement. Ignoring Tora, Poppy whirled back around to face her attacker just as he reached out, grabbing her by the hair. She got her first look at him, and was surprised by how young he looked. 

“Ya think you’re cute, doncha honey?” he smiled, yanking on her hair while quickly scanning her body from head to foot. “Oh, I can see what he sees in you, for sure. Ya ain’t my usual type, but you’ll do…” he said, focusing his attention on her chest.

Seeing that he was distracted, Poppy swung back and brought the heel of her palm up and into his nose as hard as she could, breaking it. Blood splattered against her face and neck, but she ignored it as she shoved against his chest and backed away from him. The man snarled and covered his nose with one hand as he lunged for her, missing her. Sliding one foot back behind her, Poppy positioned her body the way Tora had taught her and aimed a side kick right into his groin. The man squealed and dropped to his knees, as the blood from his nose dripped onto the asphalt.

“That’ll teach you to be a woman-grabbing jerk,” Poppy said, stepping away and out of his reach. 

Tora apparently heard her, because after backhanding Joo across the face, he snarled in her general direction, “NOW Bobby. I mean it!”

Poppy hopped backwards like a cricket, kicking off her heels and grabbing them as she ran back towards Alice’s. Tora shot another glance over his shoulder, making sure that Poppy had made it down the street without being followed before focusing fully on the two men in front of him. 

“Just some trick you picked up, eh? Now, why don’t I believe ya?” Joo gasped, wiping the blood from his mouth. “Yadori, whaddaya think? Trick or nah”?

“Nah. Now, enough chattin’. Let’s finish this and take care of the girl.” Yadori cracked his neck and shifted from foot to foot, telegraphing his intentions to Tora.

“Funny that you think you’ll ever get near her again,” said Tora, swooping down to pick up Joo’s knife from the pavement. “Because ya won’t.” 

With a quick snap of his wrist, Tora threw the blade, hitting Joo just above the navel before elbowing him in the throat, dropping him hard. Yadori swore, charging Tora with his arm raised above his head, knife in hand. Tora dodged to the side, then wrapped his fist in Yadori’s dreads, slamming his head against the side of a darkened shop. Grabbing Yadori by the elbow, Tora jerked his arm back and up until he heard his shoulder dislocate out of its socket. Yadori hissed in pain as his knife fell from his numb fingers.

“Since I have your undivided attention, you can tell me just who in the fuck sent ya after me.” Still holding onto Yadori’s dislocated arm, Tora grabbed the nape of his neck and pushed his face harder into the brickwork. “Now.”

Back at the restaurant, Poppy rattled the doorknob a couple times before remembering that Alice had left for her poker game. Spying an alcove set back from the street, she hurried over and ducked into the corner, sliding down the wall and wrapping her arms around her knees. The adrenaline was starting to wear off, leaving nausea in its wake. With a shaking hand, she rubbed her face, wincing when it came back sticky with the blood of the man who’d attacked her. Part of her wanted to run as fast as she could back to her apartment, while the other part wanted to run back up the street to see if Tora needed any help. 

Listening hard, she tried to make out any noises from that direction, but there was only silence. Where was Tora? Should she call the police? How long should she wait? Her mind was spinning out into a hundred different directions when Tora suddenly appeared before her, bending at the waist to take her hand and pull her up. Poppy noticed that his shirt was torn up the side and that he had blood misted up his torso. She began to shake harder. 

“Are ya okay? Did he hurt you?” Tora asked, scanning her for injuries. He noticed the blood on her face and neck and used his cuff to wipe it off. 

“I’m...I’m...physically fine...mentally...no. Not fine.” Poppy’s eyes began to water, and she began taking gasping breaths.

Tora cupped her face in his hands. “Take a deep breath...good, slower. I’m proud of ya. But we’ve gotta go,” he said, bending down to strap her sandals back onto her feet before standing and taking her hand to pull her back towards where they’d parked earlier. 

“What happened to those men? Will they follow us?”

Tora stopped and turned to her. “I took care of them. They won’t be following us.” Pulling his cell out of his back pocket, Tora pulled up his contacts and started a call. “Gyu. Do me a favor. Find out where Martin and his crew have been this last week, and who they’ve been with. I think he sent someone after Strawberry Girl tonight. Call me back as soon as you know.” He ended the call and shoved his phone back into his pocket, pulling Poppy along behind him.

Finally reaching the WRX, Tora opened the passenger door for Poppy, who didn’t realize that tears were now streaming down her cheeks. After helping her get settled and buckling her in, he hurried to the driver’s side and got in, starting the car and driving off at a high rate of speed.

“Are you taking me to my place?” Poppy whispered. 

“No,” said Tora. 

She looked at Tora, her eyes wide and pleading, “Your place?” 

“No,” said Tora, clenching his hands on the steering wheel and staring straight ahead. “I have a place only I know about. We’re going there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gird your loins, because this chapter is very angsty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it looks like this story is going to be four chapters instead of three...

Poppy stared straight ahead, clenching her hands in her lap as she watched the windshield wipers swish back and forth fighting a steady drizzle that was casting a gloom over the city’s streets. “Those men who won’t be following us...did you...?” She was almost scared to ask, but she had to know. 

Tora rolled his window down and lit a cigarette. He inhaled once deeply, then immediately tossed it out of the window as soon as he noticed Poppy turning her head away and cracking her window to let fresh air in. “Did I kill ‘em? No. I just hurt them enough so that they won’t be coming after ya again.”

“Oh! That’s good.” Poppy didn’t want to be the cause of anyone’s death. The drop in adrenaline still had her feeling shaky and nauseous. She felt as though her mind couldn’t land on a single thought for very long, but that thoughts kept cycling off into different directions. “This place we’re going, not even Quincey and Gyu know of it?” 

“No, no one knows it, and I’ve never taken anyone there. You’re the first. I need to get us somewhere safe for the night, somewhere off everyone’s radar,” he said, his voice rougher than she’d ever heard it. 

Tora’s phone vibrated and he lifted it to his ear. “Yeah. What’d ya find out? Nobody from Martin’s crew knows Yadori? Ya sure? Then I wanna know how he slipped through our net. You were in charge of him, so find out who shoulda been watching him but wasn’t. Yeah. First thing tomorrow. I’m gonna have my phone off till then,” he ended the call and rubbed a hand over his face. Poppy could sense Tora’s mood darkening and had a feeling she knew where his mind was going - and it wasn’t anywhere she wanted it to travel. 

Wrapped in their own thoughts, neither spoke as the car wove its way through the foggy streets and deep into an industrial park on the outskirts of the city. Tora pulled the car into a small parking ramp behind a nondescript two-storey office building.

“We’re here,” he said, pulling a duffel bag out of the trunk before walking around the car to open her door. 

Poppy looked up at the building, confused. “An office building? Does anyone work here?”

“No, I bought it and converted it. The first floor is storage, and the second floor has a small apartment. It isn’t much and it isn’t fancy, but it’s safe. C’mon,” Tora said, hefting the bag over his shoulder and reaching for Poppy’s hand. “Once we’re upstairs, wait for me in the hall until I check to make sure the coast is clear.” He led her inside and out of the rain, but did not turn on any lights as he locked and deadbolted the entrance door behind them. They paused in the entryway, and Tora seemed to listen for a moment, as if trying to sense any sounds or movement. Sensing nothing, he led the way upstairs and down a short hallway before stopping in front of the only door. Poppy nodded as Tora motioned for her to stay quiet and to stay where she was, then soundlessly unlocked the door and moved inside. He was back a few moments later. “All clear,” he said, pulling her into the apartment, then locking yet another door behind them before flicking on the lights. 

Poppy looked around the room, noting the small table and chair alongside the bed, all of which looked like they belonged in a hotel. It was all very impersonal and sterile. Tora dropped the duffel by the bed, then turned to face Poppy, She noticed for the first time that he had a gun in his waistband. The butt of the gun had blood on it, as did Tora’s hands and clothing. Her legs began to shake. She gestured towards the gun, “Is that yours?”

“No, I got it off Joo, but I have one in my bag.” His voice was a low rumble. The only sound in the room was the rain lightly pattering against the window. Tora simply stood in the middle of the room, watching her as if he was waiting to see how she’d react now that they’d reached safety. 

Poppy’s reaction wasn’t long in coming. As the shock finally began to wear off, her entire body started to tremble and tears rolled down her face. She lost the strength to stand on her own and slid down the door to her knees, her eyes pleading as she reached for Tora. He froze in place, unsure of what he should do next, until Poppy whispered, “Please. Tora.” Her soft voice seemed to unlock him and he stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling the gun from his waistband and sliding it on the floor away from them, but still within arm’s reach. 

Poppy cupped his cheek with her hand, her eyes searching his face. “Are you going to tell me we can’t be together again? That it’s too dangerous? This time for good?” Her voice remained soft, but her chest rose and fell with each quick breath that she took. 

Tora looked at her, noting how small and fragile she appeared, while thoughts of what could’ve happened to Poppy in that alley sent spikes of terror through him that shivered down his spine. That same terror soon morphed into something else, something dark and angry. “I should. They tried to hurt you to get to me. They’ll try again. You should walk out of here tomorrow and never see me again.” He turned his head away from her to look out into the dark night, lines of rage etched on his face.

Yet to Poppy, he looked like a fallen angel, his amber eyes glowing in the soft light of the room. She shuffled forward until their knees touched, using both hands to cup his face. “We tried that, remember? It didn’t last a day. The only person who can protect me is you,” she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. “You aren’t like them; you never have been. They tried to twist you into something you’re not, but I see the real you that they’ll never know.” She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling her wet face into his chest. “The real you protected me tonight; the real you brought me here; and the real you is in this room with me right now.” Poppy lifted her hand to smooth his furrowed brow, and whispered, “The person that I see - that they’ll never see - is the person who I love. You can’t let them tear us apart. I wouldn’t survive it.” 

Tora closed his eyes for a moment, then groaned, touching his forehead to Poppy’s and hugging her tightly. “I wouldn’t survive it, either,” he rasped, tilting Poppy’s face up and claiming her mouth with a fierce kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Sorry for the slow update! I'm teaching a lot - both virtually and in-person - and my brain has officially melted.**
> 
> This is the first explicit chapter I've ever written. I hope you like it!

The storm outside mirrored the intensity of the emotions swirling between Tora and Poppy. A sharp clap of thunder was echoed in the low growl that rose from deep in Tora’s chest as he pulled Poppy up to straddle his lap. As soon as he’d touched her, Poppy forgot everything: the fight, the danger, and the uncertainty of the future all vanished as he pulled her up against his chest. They were all that mattered. Cool air brushed her bare skin as he undressed her. She barely noticed her clothes being tossed to the side as her entire world shrunk down to Tora and his kiss. He tilted her head to go deeper and an intense hunger roared through her veins, stronger than anything she’d ever felt before. Whether it was leftover adrenaline from the scene in the alleyway, she didn’t know - the only thing she knew is that she needed him with a wildness she’d never felt before. He possessed her, completely.

Poppy was desperate to feel his smooth skin against her own; she tugged at the hem of his shirt until he pulled it over his head. The sight of Tora’s broad shoulders and well-defined chest never ceased to amaze her. How could he possibly be real? He looked like he should be carved from marble - but he was hot where marble was cold and she could feel the thudding of his heart against her palm where marble was silent. 

Running her fingers over the outlines of the tattoos along his collarbone, Poppy leaned in and traced the petals of a flower with her tongue before scraping her teeth across his nipple. Tora growled again, deeper this time, and, cupping her head and to pull her away from his chest, he stared wordlessly at her. His eyes focused on her with an amber light almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the room, as if the passion between them was causing him to burn from within. She imagined that she could feel the heat of his gaze tracing along her skin. 

Tora shared Poppy’s desperation. He was terrified of losing her, knowing that if that happened all of his inner strength and purpose would crumple inwards like an eggshell. He could not go back to the bleak loneliness that made up his life before he met her. Unable to find the words to express the depth of his feelings for her, he sought to show her instead. Quickly removing the rest of their clothes, he gently pushed her back onto the carpet, kissing her all the while. Tracing her tears with his tongue, he licked and sucked his way down her throat until he reached her perfect breasts. If any woman had been tailor-made for him, it was Poppy. He adored every single inch of her, but had to admit he was obsessed with her breasts. He devoted himself to licking and sucking them until Poppy gasped his name, writhing underneath him. He released her nipple with a long suck and a pop, then moved lower, taking what he wanted. Tora spread Poppy’s legs wide, hooking her legs over his shoulders and gripping her hips to keep her still as he looked up at her over her mound. 

“You’re always so wet for me, ” he smirked at her, a dimple flashing in his cheek as he spread her open with his fingers and slowly licked up her slit. Poppy panted and tried to sit up, but Tora pushed her back down before sinking one finger into her, searching for her G-spot. He found it, and Poppy cried out, heat roaring through her veins. Tora slid another finger into her, scissoring his fingers to make sure she was soft and ready for him. Manacling her hips, he sucked her clit into his mouth while thrusting his fingers inside her wet heat, driving her towards orgasm. Poppy began to shake, fisting his hair and rubbing herself against his talented mouth. She knew that she would never meet someone who seduced her body the way Tora was able to. 

Turning his head to lightly bite her thigh, Tora said, “Come for me, Poppy,” his voice rough as gravel. “Come for me now.” 

He sucked hard on her clit and reached up to pinch her nipple. Poppy’s back arched and her vision grayed out as the most powerful orgasm she’d ever experienced rolled through her. Every muscle in her body tensed and she whimpered Tora’s name, grasping at his wide shoulders to keep from shattering. Tora flicked his thumb against her, dragging out her orgasm until she sagged bonelessly into the floor. 

Crawling up Poppy’s body, Tora kissed her deeply and she could taste herself on his lips, causing her body to flair again. Gripping himself, Tora rubbed his red and swollen cock against her, coating it in her wetness. He cupped Poppy’s face, brushing her tears away, “Are you ready?” he asked. 

Poppy bit her bottom lip and nodded. “I need you in me now, please, Tora. I feel so empty.” 

“You never have to beg, sweetheart,” he whispered, looking down her body as he pushed the wide head of his cock past her outer lips. Tora groaned. She was so hot and wet, so tight for him. She felt so fucking good. Tora rose up, bracing his arms by Poppy’s head. His shoulders tensed as he fought for control. He slowly sank inside of her, all of his focus centered on containing the wildness that he felt for her. Poppy knew what he was thinking and was having none of that, clenching her inner walls around him as she ran her nails down his back. Tora snarled, his eyes burning into her. Poppy smiled and grabbed his ass, slamming her hips up against him. His control snapped and he gripped her hips, angling her up to meet his thrusts as he drove into her. Tora was stripped bare, stripped down to the feral feline rawness that lived within him, which left him completely exposed and vulnerable. 

He was so thick, so hard, that he filled up every empty space within her. He hit spots in her body that she never even knew existed, had never existed until she met him. She bit back a cry and closed her eyes so she could just feel every inch of him as he thrust into her. The only sound in the room was their gasping breaths and the sound of flesh impacting flesh, his heavy sac slapping against Poppy as he pounded into her. Poppy was so close she just needed…oh god.

Tora angled his thrusts to brush against her clit, and she exploded. Her inner walls fluttered against him, then squeezed him tightly. Poppy leaned up and bit Tora’s shoulder, just as out of control as he was. The sharp sting of her bite and the bliss of her clenching him drove Tora over the edge. He threw his head back and growled her name, grinding his hips into her as he came hard, pumping everything he had into her until he was utterly drained. Nuzzling Poppy’s neck, Tora rolled them onto their sides, curling protectively around her. 

Reality intruded as their panting breaths evened out. “Tora? What are we going to do?”

“We’ll figure this out together, sweetheart,” he said, stroking her hair. “We’re stronger together, right?”

“Yes, stronger together Tora,” Poppy whispered, hugging his arms into her chest. Tora reached up and pulled the blanket off of the bed, wrapping it around himself and Poppy, cocooning them in a warm, quiet space. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
